1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barriers, and more particularly, portable, reusable, control barriers having rotatable feet.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events, such as parades, to help direct crowds in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be used to define an area such as an entertainment stage or the course for a sporting event.
Conventional control barriers have long comprised individual sawhorse type barriers and collapsible V-shape barricades. Such barriers, however, are generally lightweight and are easily tipped over. As a result, conventional control barriers have limited use in situations where crowds may be pushing against the barriers or where it is likely that the barriers may be impacted. In addition, such barriers are typically made of non-flexible metals or wood and have sharp corners. Accordingly, such structures pose a potential risk to crowds, athletes, or the like who may be pushed or otherwise come in contact with the barriers. Furthermore, such barriers are typically not connected and often have spaces or gaps extending therethrough. As such, it is possible for individuals to either slip between or through the barriers.
In one alternative embodiment, concrete barriers have been used. Although concrete barriers are not easily tipped over, such barriers are extremely heavy. As such, they are difficult to move and place in a desired location. Often, special equipment such as fork lifts or cranes are required. Furthermore, concrete barriers require a large storage area, are difficult and expensive to move over large distances, and are difficult to dispose of once they are damaged or begin to fail. Finally, concrete barriers can be dangerous in that they are rigid and non-forgiving when impacted by a person or object.
Other barriers comprise various gate or wall configurations. Such barriers, however, require extensive time to assemble and disassemble. Most gate or wall configurations have integral legs to provide stability. These configurations are typically cumbersome and bulky and not easily stackable. Conventional wall barriers must be stored in an upright position, thus requiring a large amount of space. It would be an improvement in the art to have crowd control barriers that are easily set up and taken down, are stable during use, can effectively restrict access, and/or take up a minimal amount of space during storage.